Hive-and-Seek
The Hive-and-Seek game is the second game of the Hive, the idea first thought of by Executive Idealist mad_hatter_968. Other contributors are ShadowWalker_757, zachplooper26, italian-stal, celkworm, dinoshark2000, trajectory989, Mantletrooper1, and GoddessofBlood1. The Hive-and-Seek is based off hide-and-seek (see the pun?). Hive-and-Seek has 7 modes: human, predator, xeno, horror, suicide, military, and hunt, the most of any other Hive game. This game should be played with 5 or more people, except Xeno mode. First place reward is one rankup, and second place (in some modes) is a half rankup. Based on its frequency of play and votes throughout the years since it's conception, Hive-and-Seek can be seen as the most popular game in the clan in the eyes of most members. Human Mode In AvP, Human mode is almost like normal hide-and-seek. zachplooper26 is gicen credit for the idea of this first Hive-and-Seek mode. All players are marines (and all weapons are available), and one player is chosen to be it first. To begin, all marines must report to one location of a map. The one who is it (and is the only one with their light on) must then go into a corner and count to 30 slowly, which for the duration all the other players go and hide. Afterward, the seeker goes out and look for other hiding marines. If the seeker finds someone, he starts shooting them, to which the hider must defend himself. If the hider wins, the seeker is still it and the hider should probably find another hiding place. If the seeker kills a hider, they are the new one it. They must count to 15 themselves before they go search for marines to kill. To win, one must be it the least amount of minutes or the least amount of times overall (the first time for the original seeker does not count as one). If a tie occurs, then multiple rankups are distributed. This is best-played in Pyramid or Docks. Predator Mode This mode is a little less like hide-and-seek and alittle more like Infestation mode of AvP. It starts with all players but one playing as predators. All players may use any weapon except plasma caster. The single player is a marine and is "it" at the beginning. The marine must go into a corner and count to 30 slowly before beginning. From here, the marine must go find predators to kill. Now, the predators will be cloaked, making it hard for the marine. Just like Human mode, the seeker (marine) must try to kill the hiders (predator). Once a marine sees a predator, he attacks while the predator will try to defend himself. If the predator wins, they are safe and continue hiding. If the marine kills the predator, then the predator is his follower and helps him find people. Soon enough, there will be many predators and one marine trying to find the remaining predators. The last predator hiding is the winner. If any ties occur (i.e. 2 players survive the timer), then multiple rankups are given. Best-played in Gateway or Outpost. Serpent Method A submode (or method) of Predator mode was developed years after the original by GoddessofBlood1 and MaxDeadBear. The premise is the same as the original mode, although now the marine seeker is now attempting to find several alien players instead of predators. As in the original mode, the marine may use all weapons; the aliens also have no restrictions. The marine will count up the first 30 seconds, and then begin their hunt for the other players. If an alien player dies, they become helpers to the marine to find the other hiders. The last alien player standing wins. Best played on Gateway or Refinery. Xeno Mode Now Xeno mode is different from the first two original modes, and Hive member ShadowWalker_757 came up for the idea of this unique mode. It is also nicknamed "italian's mode" for the previous Matriarch's tendency to always be the xenomorph and nearly always win the mode. Up to 9 people can play this, down to 3 people (the least of any Hive game mode). There are 1-8 predators and one alien in a Deathmatch setup. The point of the Xeno mode is to find and kill the alien 3 times within 3-10 minutes (time chosen based on number of predators.) Predators may only use combi sticks outside of their melee and kills with it only counting if the alien is on a wall and/or ceiling. If the predators manage to take out all of the alien's lives, the ones with kills are the ones that recieve rankups (with one up to all 3 kills). If the alien wins, then he simply ranks up once. This is best played in Temple, Ruins, or Crash Site. Horror Mode This is the fourth-created mode of the Hive game Hive-and-Seek, making this game the one with the most modes upon this mode's release. This mode can also be called "Hallowed" mode, but is officially called Horror mode. This idea came from player Mantletrooper1 for an idea of his own game. This game would have been added to the Hive almost verbatim, but Mantletrooper1 wished to keep the specific game "Hallowed" to himself, rather than the clan. However, he did permit a similar version be created, and therefore Horror/ Hallowed mode was created. This mode is odd from all 3 previous modes, just as Xeno mode is different from the first two. This game requires all players to be predators except one, who plays as an alien. The alien's goal is to kill all the predators. The predators here, although, are defenseless. They cannot pick up any weapons or use alien vision (*once again, trust penalty. See "Xeno mode" above.) The predators can only run away from the alien and block their attacks, as well as counterattack a light attack block (the only form of damage to the alien). No predator can attack with pickups or claws. If the alien player is attacked, the predator automatically loses one life. The overall objective is for the alien to kill the predators 5 times each, or persecute them. Once a predator has died 5 times by the alien (or attacking), they are out. The winner is the last predator standing. The second-place person is the second-last predator alive. (In Mantletrooper1's "Hallowed," this game is infinite amount of kills and predators cannot even block.) Best played in Pyramid, Refinery, or Furious. Pistol Punch/Slender/Darkness Method This round can also be played with marines, but it is not suggested. This is referred to as the Pistol Punch Method or Slender Method (X-Sector), invented by zachplooper28, Gr1m Reaper 202 (X-Sector), and adiazpolo. This only happens if the populace of the lobby agrees to play as marines, instead of predators. Just like the predators, they cannot attack the alien (with normal guns). They can block light attacks and counterattack the alien to the ground only, not for heavy attacks. They can also only use pistols, which makes the alien able to die in this method. Besides this, the game is played exactly the same, or with a different number of lives. If one is killed the minimum of 3 times up to 5 times (persecuted), they are out and go to the Basement with their lights on. This mode can also be played with or without flashlights. With no flashlights allowed, this makes this method also known as the Darkness method. Suicide Mode The next mode made, right before the transition into the Xbox sector, is Suicude mode. In this mode, the overall setup is actually Mixed Species Deathmatch, unlike the previous modes before it. One team will have only 2 members: one alien and one predator. The other team will be everyone else playing, and they can play as any species, each one a Method of this mode. If the Alien method is chosen, them the other team will all be aliens. The same goes for the Predator and Marine methods, the Marine the hardest of all. There is a fourth method: the Mixed one, where people overall chose their species. To start the game (usually in Gateway), the 2-player team, the Seekers first prepare. Friendly fire must be on in this mode, as the predator of the team picks up proximity mines and sets them on the alien. The predator here is known as the Recharger, as his only role is to set mines on the alien the whole game (not find or attack hiders). The alien is the Bomber, who will run around the map and find the hiders to bomb them with celkworm's Suicide Bomber tactic. The hiding team has until the Seekers are ready to hide. The Bomber will then bomb players, sometimes killing them (but especially himself in the process). It is advised more than one mine is on the Bomber for best effect. Each hider has 2-4 lives, a bit less than Horror mode, as players may use light attacks, grabs, or pistols to attack and kill one of the seekers only once. After that, all kills on seekers count as deaths, although sabotaging the seekers by other means is still allowed. They may also use the Passby tactic to help negate suicide bombing. The Recharger may also only light attack and grab. The Bomber is the only one that can use heavy attack while he is unarmed. Plus, the Suicide Bomber tactic does not always kill the hider. Once someone is out, they go to the Death Building or similar location. The final survivor on the hiders' team wins first place. Best played in Gateway or Ruins. Military Mode Miltary mode is the sixth mode of Hive-and-Seek, made by dinoshark2000. It is similar to Xeno mode in composition, except it is played with a single predator and a full arsenal of marines (2-7 in this mode). As with Whites of the Eyes mode of Hive Pureblood Royale, all of the marines will be hunting the predator, but the style in which it is performed is different. At the same time, the predator will be attempting to eliminate all of the marines. The reason this mode is Hive-and-seek is because the marines initially will want to hide, as they will begin off in weak fighting conditions. Each marine has 5 lives, and it is the number of lives that determines what weapons a player will be able to use. On all of their first lives, the marines may only use pistols to fight the predator, who will be able to use all predator weapons (plasma, mines, smartdisc, combi stick). As the game is played, with each life a marine loses, the player will be able to use more and more powerful of weapons. Once a first life is lost to the predator, a marine may then use a flamethrower. On their third life, scoped rifles become available; on the fourth, the classic pulse rifle is now usable. On a marine's final life, the shotgun becomes available for use, combined with all the other previous weapons. Therefore, as the members become more vulnerable with the increased number of lives they lose, they also become more powerful firepower-wise. Smartguns and grenades are prohibited. The marines' objective is to kill the predator 3 times. The first marine to kill the predator 3 times wins the game and rankup, unless the predator kills all of the marine players' 5 lives, to which the predator wins the rankup. Hunt Mode The seventh mode of Hive-and-Seek, Hunt, was the first Hive game mode originally developed in the Xbox sector rather than the PS3 by none other than the first Monarch trajectory989. Nicknamed "trajectory's mode" as a result, Hunt is also known as "Hunt for the Marine" occasionally in the Xbox sector. The mode has also been nicknamed "Max's mode" after MaxDeadBear, its most-frequent marine winner. Hunt mode is not dissimilar to that of Xeno mode, as once again the game pits one player against everyone else, whom all play as predators. In this instance, however, the single individual will be marine in species and will be able to use every weapon in his arsenal. The predators will be able to use proximity mines and combi sticks. Unlike Xeno mode, Hunt requires at least 5 to play and is a set match 20-30 minutes. The marine and the preds will all have infinite lives as well (not like the 3 lives of Xeno mode). Once the match starts, it is the predators' objective to kill the marine (and it is expected the marine will be massacred). The predator with the most kills at the end of the match wins and gets the rankup. However, if the marine manages to somehow get half or more of all the predators' kills combined, then the marine wins the game and for singlehandedly beating all of the predators gets more rankups than any other Hive game mode: 3 rankups. ACM Edition Aliens: Colonial Marines version has not been thought of yet. Category:Hive Games